For The First Time In Forever
by Pricat
Summary: While visiting Arendelle, Ralph meets and befriends Elsa the Snow Queen but a bond begins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by something on the Frozen tag on tumblr since I love Elsa and love Wreck It Ralph plus Ms Lee posted a photo o0n there suggesting those two would make a good couple and I agree since they're both misunderstood, so imagined them being one.**

**In this story, while Ralph and Vanellope are visiting Arendelle, Ralph makes friends with Elsa and a bond grows.**

* * *

It was a cold Winter day in Arendelle as a certain nine foot tall man in a red shirt with black overalls with one strap was stomping through the snowy ground as the icy wind blew through his messy hair since Vanellope was with Princess Anna and he felt out of place there and been feeling lonely so was angry wrecking snow covered trees.

He was feeling cold as he hadn't dressed warm since the clothes on his back were the only things he had feeling sleepy and not himself and passing out on the snowy ground but Marshmallow felt the icy ground shake beneath the stranger's huge feet.

"Ssh Marshmallow it's okay, he seems al ne, sad like me

When I couldn't control myself.

I need to bring him to the castle." a regal voice told the icy beast.

It belonged to Elsa, Queen of Arendelle who understood this stranger as Marshmallow picked the male up gently unaware Olaf was watching her, curious.

"Hmm I wonder what's going on?

Come on Sven!" the snowman said getting on the reindeer's back.

Elsa was entering the castle she shared with Anna hearing the voice of a little hyperactive girl knowing she was a princess of sorts from a strange kingdom but she had used her powers to make sure Marshmallow wouldn't melt.

Tne icy behemoth placed the overall wearing man in a bed but wondered if he was okay.

"Go back to the forest okay?" she said.

Marshmallow wanted to stay but knew better to argue with her.

Elsa wondered why somebody would be out In the cold iike that but heard him whimpering and sleep talking making her worry but understood.

"Ralphie you okay, why're you in bed?" she heard a sweet yet scratchy soprano voice ask seeing that girl there but understood this guy was her father as Vanellope giggled.

"Ralph's sort of my big brother, but why is he like this?" she asked.

"He was wandering in the forest dressed like this so he might be sick.

I found him, well Marshmallow did." Elsa told her as Anna smiled.

She knew her sister was shy around others but since Ralph and Vanellope had came, she'd been a little more open wondering if maybe she and this wrecker could be friends

"Sure!" Vanellope said.

* * *

Ralph woke up seeing that icy White haired woman there but he was curious about her since when he had seen others around her, they'd been afraid of her like others around him but he saw her stare at him.

"I am Elsa, and I found you in the forest." she said.

She was looking at his huge hands understanding that those where he lived must he frightened of him too like Arendelle with her.

Ralph realised he hadn't introduced himself.

" R-Ralph, Wreck it R-Ralph!" he said sneezing almost sending her flying.

She chuckled at that as she had never met anybody who was like her but hoped he wouldn't be like Hans but something inside her told her he wasn't.

"Well Mr Wreck It, I think you caught a cold.

Rest okay?" she said as a snow ball appeared in her hands scrunching it down into little flakes placing them on his head like a cold cloth to soothe the fever.

"Elsie!" she heard Olaf call as she had to leave.

She had a feeling this would lead to somewhere good.

Top of Form 2

( _FORM_

Bottom of Form 2


	2. Bonding With A Wrecker

**A/M**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Lexitexas2000 for reviewing as it's awesome plus we got Demi's version of Let it Go and the soundtrack listing plus an new TV spot.**

**In this chapter, Elsa and Ralph are bonding to the point where Elsa shows him her powers but Ralph isn't scared that easily.**

* * *

That night, Elsa couldn't sleep because she was thinking about Ralph who was in a guest room all dosed up with a cold knowing Anna and the others understood after Vanellope explained to them but the Snow Queen felt she and Ralph were kindred spirits getting up.

She was wearing a blue night gown with bare feet since the cold never bothered her anyway opening the door softly so nobody would hear especially Anna because she didn't want to wake the castle up, making her way to where Ralph was opening the door as best he could and seeing him awake blowing into tissues making her smile.

"Oh Queen Elsa!

Did I wake you, with my sneezes?" he asked.

A smile crossed Elsa's face at his words.

"Nope not at all.

I couldn't sleep anyways." she said playing with her gloved fingers which made Ralph curious remembering earlier how she'd made a snowball appear in her hands thinking he was just delirious from fever seeing her sigh knowing if they were one and the same, he would understand.

She removed her gloves, making snow fall with a twirl of her hands.p

Ralph's eyes widened in awe at this since Elsa saw wonder and awe in them at her powers, not fear like some in the kingdom.

"I wax born with these powers but they can be dangerous as well as beaiotful, as I almost hurt those I love and froze Arendelle." she said to him seeing him understand.

"You're not the only one afraid of themselves Elsa, as I've had these huge wrecking hands for a long time but I almost lost my best friend to Turbo and hurt her heart.

But things are okay now, since we have people who care about us no matter what." he said as she was quiet because he wax right.

It was getting late and she wax getting tired but didn't feel like going back to her room lying on the bed making Ralph smile knowing she'd be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa had left to get dressed and was having breakfast with Anna but her sister knew she was bonding with the wrecker since Vanellope was bonding with hef and the others seeing the little girl run in glitching in excitement making Elsa smile since she was so happy and proud about having powers, and just an innocent child not understanding her powers had potent force.

"Is Ralphie doing any better, Ms Elsa?" she said respectfully making Anna giggle.

Elsa was stunned by this child knowing Ralph was good for her.

"He's sleeping child but he'll get better." she said.

Vanellope tried to touch her but Elsa flinched at this because she didn't want to hurt her since she had her powers under control but didn't want to lose control.

"It's okay as she's like that with a lot of people but give her time okay?

She's been through a lot." she assured her.

Vanellope nodded seeing Elsa putting warm oatmeal onto a tray leaving the room as Anna knew where her sister was going.


	3. Having Fun in The Snow

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like as I like where this is going and hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Ralph woke up, hearing the door open seeing Elsa enter with oatmeal and warm coffee since she knew it would help him simce it would warm him up sitting on the bed while he ate.

"How're you since you look sleepy?

I know that you must be tired, since you use your powers a lot." he told her.

"I was worried about you because my sister and your little friend told me what you both went through back where you came from, so understand." she said.

"Were you like tnis as a kid, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Yes as I was born like tnis, but my parents told me to conceal them since if I get too upset or angry, my powers spill out and I lose control.

I did it once to Anna when we were kids, while playing and I froze Arendelle but my sister helped me and sometimes, I think nobody likes me." she said making Ralph feel bad for her.

"The Nicelanders were mean to me, making me live in garbage but after what happened." he told her making him understand.

She understood as she hugged him, as ice was on his huge hands making her scared.

"It's okay as I'm not scared of ya like with Vanellope, since she's a g,itch and the other racers were mean to her plus she was alone like you." he told her making her understand putting her gloves on since Tgey helped her with her powers.

Anna was watching but happy her sister had found a friend in the nine foot tall man the way Vanellope had found a friend in her seeing the nine year old about to go play in the snow making her smile as she reminded her of her and Elsa as kids.

Ralph was smi,ing happy that Vanellope was having fun as Elsa smiled seeing the nine year old so excited.

"Feel better okay?" Vanellope told him.

* * *

Vanellope was in the snowy forest, playing in the snow and having fun since they never really had snow in Sugar Rush making snow angels heating footsteps stunned seeing a living, breathing snowman there.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!

Are you new to the kingdom?" he asked.

"Well sort of as I'm just visiting but I'm Vanellope.

I'm guessing Elsa made you a long time ago but you're cute." she told him as he smiled but were playing together unaware that Kristoff was watching but amused the snowman had an new friend to play with.

He was seeing Sven tackle him making Vanellope giggle since she'd never seen ome before makimg Olaf chuckle since he understood.

"This is my buddy Sven!" he said.

Vanellope giggled as the reindeer was playing with her.

She was having fun but unaware Elsa was watching as she wax using her powers to make a snow version of Ralph making the girl in awe.

"Elsie did it, since she and Ralph like being friends!" Olaf saidTop of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2


End file.
